


You're a Doll

by Bunsandpups



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wakes up to see Loki making something suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Doll

            Tony groaned as he woke up, stiff and sore. He’d fallen asleep in the lab at a desk, and now his body was paying the price. _I really should start trying to keep a regular sleep schedule. I wasn’t built for this shit._

            Loki chuckled from his spot across the table. It looked like the god hadn’t slept all night, instead opting to work on the little project he was building. It looked like a miniature replica of the Iron Man suit, which creeped Tony out.

            “What sort of voodoo shit have you been making while I was asleep?” The attention to detail unsettled Tony further; why would Loki have need of this?

            “I’m not sure what you mean by voodoo,” Loki began, “but this is nothing you should be concerned about. It is for when you are away.”

            Tony rolled his eyes. “What, so you can do funny things to it like make me hit myself in the face in the middle of a fight?”

            It was Loki’s turn to look unimpressed. “No, Stark. It is in case you are injured while not at home. I shall know what has happened, and be able to go to you if you require serious aid.” Loki’s tone was annoyed, as if upset that Tony would ever consider ill intent. After all, had they not been lovers for a year now? Had Loki really no right to expect a little keeping up with his mortal?

            Tony stood, hobbling a little as he walked over to Loki. He hugged the god from behind, burying his face in the thick black hair at Loki’s back. “’m sorry. I should have known it was because you care.”

            Loki set one delicate hand over Tony’s larger, coarser ones, giving a soft chuckle. “Perhaps I might like to see you hit yourself in the face,” he suggested lightly, causing the both of them to dissolve into laughter. They stayed like that for several minutes, neither wanting to depart nor begin their morning. In the moment, it was simply enough to stay and enjoy each other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a little while since I wrote something Frostiron, and both times it's been a little less on the fluff side. So, have pure fluff because I could. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
